


kiss me good mornin'

by smallbump



Series: On your kitchen counter [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: even made isak breakfast and it's the loveliest ever





	

Most mornings Isak wakes up alone in bed, since Even is a morning person, and it kind of suck, because morning cuddles is a thing they missed out on a lot.  
This morning is no different, and as soon as Isak realise Even is nowhere near, he get out of bed and throw on the nearest t-shirt he can find before heading out of his room to search for Even. The music from the kitchen made it easy to locate him.

“Mornin’, baby.”

“Morning.”

Even is making scrambled eggs and dancing along to the radio playing Kygo the best he can. It looks adorable from where Isak’s leaned against the doorframe. He’s wearing yesterday’s outfit and his hair is one big mess. Isak bites his lip when thinking back to the night before, and the way he kept tugging on Even’s hair.  
Even kisses him good morning as soon as they are close enough for their lips to touch.

“Hungry?” Even asks, and kisses him again before he has any time to reply. Isak simply nods. “Well, baby, just you wait. I’m making scrambled eggs and toast and I found some orange juice with your name on it,” Even says, and then he grabs Isak under his arms and places him on top of the kitchen counter, beside the stove. It’s incredibly hot, the way Even plops down Isak so easily.

Isak grabs hold of the hoodie Even is wearing and he plants his lips onto Even’s lips and refuses to let go for at least a few kisses. The spatula falls from Even’s hand as it grips around Isak’s thigh instead and it makes him giggle slightly.

“Do you want it burnt or?” Even asks, grinning from ear to ear.

And Isak, the smug motherfucker he is, says, “Fuck eggs, I want you,” and they both laugh before indulging in yet another make out session. Isak’s hands roam over Even’s body, his legs wrap around Even’s waist as he leans his head against the cupboard. He’d gladly take the weight of Even’s body on his like this, with Even’s hands holding him around his waist.  
It pains him a little to confess that this is better than morning cuddles in bed.

It’s not until they smell the burnt eggs that they separate and Even picks up the spatula to throw away the eggs as Isak goes to the fridge to bring out new ones.

He decides to sit down by the table and wait until Even is finished, or else they’ll be having this breakfast for dinner instead.  
Even sits down beside Isak, and in between bites they kiss one another. If anyone could see them now, it’d be so embarrassing but with just the two of them in the apartment, Isak wastes no time kissing his boyfriend as much as possible.

  
“You did good,” he says, mouth full of food and Even laughs at him, yet plants a kiss on his lips either way.


End file.
